ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kreutzet
Add'l Info just camped this for 3 weeks and wanted to share some info: :*wind weather is random. if the weather npc says there will be wind, you can definitely expect wind. however, wind weather sometimes appears on days the weather npc says only that it will be sunny. :*if kreutzet force spawns, it will appear no more than 30 seconds into the start of the first occurance of wind weather after the spawn window closes (to me, it seemed to appear at the same time as the wind weather icon showed above my compass). during normal spawn window, it typically appeared when wind weather changed, but occasionally i noticed it appear ~5 and ~10 minutes after wind weather started. ::-this is not typical, but just a note: the first day after i got an exact TOD, kreutzet did not spawn during the wind weather that occured during spawn window. it took an additional 4 game days for the next wind weather, and kreutzet, to appear. :*most of the time, wind weather occurs once in a game day between 10:00-18:00 and lasts about ~4 game hours. i saw wind weather occur at 04:00 one time, then another time at 22:00. both these times were within 10 minutes of the close of the spawn window, kreutzet spawned with the weather, and the weather only lasted 1 game hour. there were also a few times when wind weather occured between 06:00-08:00 and there was a second occurance of wind weather in the same day. :*after maintenance, the spawn window is open immediately. i logged in a couple times and found wind weather up with kreutzet running around. :*while wearing vermillion cloak i could easily foe lullaby kreutzet 3 times before getting a resist, then i could land horde lullaby another 2 times, but after that i couldn't land lullaby at all even after changing to osode/pamamas+crown/2x etude/etc. i also watched a few blms successfully sleep2 kreutzet up to 3 times before getting resisted. :*it drops wind crystals, but i seriously believe it's light-based. i could land elegy 100%, but never requiem. i watched a thf75/rdm75 successfully duo, but the fight took about 40min. all the thf did was hold kreutzet while the rdm DOTed it. rdm just stood at valley of sorrows zone line and zoned whenever they pulled hate while the thf was all decked out in eva gear (missing 90% of their attacks). then i watched a nin75/rdm75 duo unsuccessfully for about 15min: the rdm meleed at start, pulled hate from cure4 themselves after a stormwindx3, then once nin got hate back the rdm didn't move away before convert, so convert+divine seal+cure4 -> one-shotted by kreutzet. also watched a few LSs zerg the thing, with and without deaths. they had ~1min fights. i had 2 party setups in this time: nin75/rdm65/brd75/blm65 (8 pulls) & nin75/thf67/rdm67/smn75 (only 1 pull). :*we lost claim 5 times from lack of tank. >.> -nin died 2 times at pull due to links, 2 times due to debuffs/buffs not being done promptly, 1 time because he thought he could hold it until everyone got there from the outpost. -(not related to loss of claim) rdm died 2x from casting cure4 at start because hate take a few seconds to get established since no tank (i've seen) hits this NM consistently... otherwise the fights were easy and lasted about 7min. for (not much) help with evasion vs. kreutzet, brd+mambox2 is the same as smn+lunar cry/ecliptic howl, but you'll hit more often with the smn buffs. 0/3 w/o TH, 1/1 with TH2. --vm0d 05:07, 2 July 2007 (CDT) 0/1 without TH, 2/2 with TH3 Just camped it and defeated it with a party setup BLMx2 Brd Thf(me)Smn. Very fun and easy fight Baraeroa helps alot (highly recomended). After it uses Stormwind x3 put Shadows up. Other then that GL and happy camping. 0/1 but we WILL be back. ~Poopasir~Unicorn server~ ---------------- camped it couple of times, On forced spawns I've timed it to be 15 seconds pop after the wind weather begins. Testimonials *Soloed 75NIN/DNC with full fourth set for +19 subtle blow and +25 evasion with boxer's and evasion torque (skill 292). Used bream sushi, blinded, slowed, paralyzed him and used elemental wheel. I did not use Yonin (because of the accuracy penalty). If you paralyze and use elemental wheel right after, you can practically get all of them off without having to worry about shadows too much. I would recommend capping ninjutsu merits to 285. It worked out great and considerably made the kill faster. Subtle blow worked out beautifully, he hardly used any abilities and I barely had to waltz myself except for the triple stormwind. I recommend you to use FoV book for shell and protect, damage reduction was very noticeable. I cannot stress enough that Fourth set is the way to go for soloing him, though you can get more evasion in many other setups (i.e. optical hat, scorpion harness, rasetsu tekko, dance shoes), if you time your shadows correctly you should have no problem in soloing him. With fourth set I am not afraid to solo him anymore, it's cake. *Duoable by PLD/NIN and DRG/WHM. Epic battle. DRG died at ~25% due to the Wyvern dying, and I soloed the rest down. Used Atonement every chance I got. Not easy fight. Stormwind took away a lot of damage. --Keepongo 07:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Keepongo, Sylph *Duoable by Paladin and Black Mage at level 75 *Soloable by Red Mage at level 75 (using the solo kiting strategy). *Soloable by rdm/blu straight tanking or kiting (taco recommended for extra def) *Can be defeated by a Red Mage or White Mage and Ninja or Thief, preferably Thief for evasion bonus and treasure hunter. *Can be defeated by a 75 Paladin and a 75 Bard, Joyeuse recommended for the Paladin at least in order to do significant damage. *Can be soloed by Ninja/Dancer with merits (Subtle Blow, Evasion, and ninjutsu ) or with Potions/Items *Trioable by characters at level 75 with a Ninja or Thief tank (Bard or Red Mage support recommended) *Duoable by Thief/Ninja and Black Mage/White Mage at lvl 75. Thief used very good evasion setup (305 evasion skill, +40ish evasion). Called lvl 69 NPC to speed up kill, but it probably wasn't necessary. Only real danger was Stormwind, baraera definitely recommended. *Easily duoable by thief and any healing type mage, baraera is a must. As long as the tank knows not to cast utsusemi ichi/ni until all 3 stormwinds have been used, it is a relatively easy fight, as long as the mage cures you pretty quick after each stormwind to make sure and accidental death is avoided. *Very easily duo'd by thf/nin and whm/blm. Thief used an evasion setup and was fortunate enough to steal and absorb the evasion boost from feather barrier. Fight lasted about 15minutes and whm was never below 900MP. The NM parsed about 10% accuracy before the evasion boost was stolen and only had 5.5% accuracy afterwords. *Duo'd by 75thf/nin 75rdm/whm without difficulty. Theif had 278 evasion skill and +45evasion, only switched armor for weaponskills. RDM kept DOTs and enfeebles up. RDM used convert once, THF only had to use Collaborator once due to convert. *Soloed by 75DNC/NIN ~ 8/8 Dagger 287 Evasion Skill +61 Evasion 148 Parry 1 Fandance Merit 3 Closed Position. Azoth Main, Joyeus secondary, food: Tuna Sushi. It was an intense but fun fight never coming close to death, although as low as 540/1180. I would suggest full merits in Reverse Flourish and at least couple in No Foot Rise. Save up 5 Steps, WS, then Reverse Flourish 75TP in case you take damage so you can immediately heal yourself. To counter Feather Barrier, I would use WS Pyrrhic Kleos for the Evasion Down effect, along with quicksteps every so often. 1/1 on dagger. :* Lol'd at by DNC/NIN with eva+61 eva skill+7 capped eva maxed closed position merits. Used Squid Sushi +1 *Duoable by Thf/Nin and Brd/Whm with Vermys or other refresh gear. Bard needs to keep both mambos up, elegy and stay out of range of AoEs. Also needs to keep Ballad up. :*Can be defeated by a party of 6 characters at level 75; Duoable and trioable by some job combinations at level 75. Can also be duoed by 2 Thiefs with NPCs. Easily duoed by NIN/WAR and RDM/WHM, or THF/NIN and RDM/WHM. :* Can be duo'd by 2 THF, 2 NIN or THF & NIN with NPCs. Bring both signal and tactics pearl because your NPCs are most likely gonna die by Stormwind (~250-300dmg unresisted on lvl75 player). Medicines are recommended. Start spamming them when you see the first Stormwind (will use 3 in succession). Don't recast shadows untill the last Stormwind has gone off. :*Can be Soloed by a well equipped/merited 75DNC/NIN :*Solo'd as NIN/DNC no evasion just used Kurayami and Hojo: Ni after that shit couldn't hit me, doesn't help I'm a mithra nya~ --Inganarf 03:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Just solo'd this nm as 75NIN/35DNC. Using average evasion build up: Evasion Skill: 292. Ate squid sushi +1 and use Yonin and he missed most of the time. Only time i took dmg was when he used stormwind and i usually waited until he did last stormwind then recasted Ni and healed myseld. It took a while since i used my TP for curing but nonetheless and easy fight. Omegadasu 06:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Note for RDMs this NM is not only susceptible to enfeebles it's VERY susceptible. Duoed it with a THF friend and had slow II and paralyze II land in full MND gear for potency, para proced a lot and with a hasted eva THF it was an extremely easy fight. I only had to cure when it did the Stormwind spam and that was not much because of baraero. --Arentus 17:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloable as SCH75/RDM37. Take it to the tunnel to the Valley of Sorrows and Tabula Rasa gank it, binding it at the end for the turn and rebuff afterwards. Takes no more than two minutes to kill it. Duo'd by DD geared BRD80/NIN40 and BRD80/NIN40, Keeping up Paeon VI, V, and Minuet IV, III, other BRD put up Paeon IV and III during tough times, Stormwind spam. Gotta be coordinated with Lullabying and turning away. Got drop, real fun^^ --BruHouse 07:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *Just soloed this NM 85NIN/42DNC WITHOUT using shadows, no food just saved al TP for healing waltz rather easy evasion not even capped yet, but I have a sekka +1. Was never in any real danger lowest HP was 300ish and only held 30-70 TP. No drop but I already have the dagger >.> Chromar 05:10 - October 10, 2010 (EST) Soloed by a BST81/WHM40 - Used FatsoFargann and popped Acid Mist as often as I could - With no Pet PDT- gear, Acid Mist brought hits down to between 30 - 50. At 3% switched to DipperYuly for the kill, no drop. Only special gear used were Monster Gloves and AF Feet for the boost to Reward. Saved MP for Cures when it used Stormwind. -Tabbie, Ifrit Server Soloed today on THF85/NIN42 - was doing Trials during wind weather, Kreutzet spawned and died 4 min later. It was sometimes a hard fight @ 75 but now at 85... TOO WEAK! No need for evasion gear - killed it in full TP-Gear. *Trio by THF85/NIN42, DRG85/WHM42, SMN82/WHM42. Really, we were killing manticore and cocks for fov. Kreutzet spawned on us when we were resting, lol. He killed our SMN and we were hesitant to zone it or fight it since not prepared and half hp; figured what the hell let's do it. Fight was pretty easy and straight forward. SMN rr'd and cured when he could. DRG used healing breath very well since we needed a lot of hp from the start. I kept hate on him mostly in evasion set 349+45. Stormwind sucked when he tripled it but we managed to kill him in about 4-5 minutes. I had sirocco so let the SMN lot it for his THF1? lol. He also has Trotter boots from a Simurgh kill xD. Overall easy. Drop 2/2 (TH3 first, TH4 second) Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 *Soloed by a BST90/DNC45 - Used Nursery Nazuna, and 2 or 3 Zeta pet food. Used a DD set of gear inc, full perle. up until 25% i got no damage, but then it spammed an aoe but never got me below 700HP, i was meleeing to increase damage but with only 260 axe skill i missed alot. either way the fight was easy, and i will be trying again sometime! by Sylosis of Asura. Annoying Section about my personal experience that everyone hates On the way to ASA fight in Gustav Tunnel, my RDM friend notices the wind weather and says we should go check on "that bird NM that drops the dagger". Apparently I took him too literally because he wondered where I was going, he had already dropped to Gustav Tunnel, but my SCH friend was with me. As Sneak and Invis began to wear in the middle of a field of aggro, I ran for a tunnel, and was worried about this bird blocking it because I had no spells set (75BU/37NIN), but decided it's just a dumb Roc. Keep in mind, I had /names off and I was tired, because Sneak wore just as I got to the tunnel and the bird turns. Turns out it was Kreutzet, but I couldn't claim so the PLD + MNK there did. The PLD died, and the MNK zoned so the BLM that was there (who was also in my einherjar LS) Stun-claimed it, and flagged up. He didn't want it so my RDM friend gave me lead and I invited him. The SCH kept complaining he was too tired to do this or he could solo, but in the end I talked him and the BLM who was bringing his RDM out. SCH solod to 50% using Cryonohelix and Modus Veritas (He's fully merited though Im not sure in what) and died just as the RDM showed. I wasn't much help because I didn't have Regurgitation but I set it mid-fight and the RDM swtiched from DoT kiting to Regurgitation + Blizzard III ing. Easy fight, SCH could def. Solo if it hadn't been 12AM, BLU prolly could too with a strong regurgitation build, MACC Merits + Yags, etc; Got drop 1/1 without TH, let the hating commence!!! --Ix'Sindri 19:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Big Bird not THAT bad After reading all the testimonials here and on alla, I went to help bf (pld/nin 75) to camp this nm for dagger drop for his thf. (I'm went whm/smn 75). With a great lack of confidence i loaded up on juices (This can be a LONG FIGHT according to most posts) and headed out there. We were two hours into BigBird pop time, buffs soon to wear, and he popped. The paladin had no food on, no shadows up, flashed anyways and brought it a wee bit into tunnel and cast ni. I hasted and regen3'ed him (and worked to keep those both on him at all times) The fight was tense, the bird does attack fast, but I never once went under 50% mp (no I'm not a taru!) I stuck a few paralyze, slow was a no go, dia did 0 points, but recast it anyways everytime it wore. I kept stoneskin up, but never got hit at all. Paladin did not even use Chivalry, instead used tp for ws. I used devotion and martyr, more because I have them, so meh why not, than out of necessity. Truly the fight was long, 22 minutes, with no close calls and no outside help. PLD used three yagudo drinks, I used 13, but truly, aside from where our buffs wore and the bird Stomrwindx3 simultaneously, I dont feel the juices were needed. (gotta love hindsight!). Anyways, dont be afraid to camp this nm, it's the waiting for it to spawn that was difficult, not the fight. Definately need shadows for melee, and in my opinion pld defense helped a great deal. PALADIN FTW!! Oh and we got the drop so 1/1. NIN+NIN+BLM My THF had just hit Lv. 72 and I still didn't have this dagger so I camped this guy hard about 3 years ago with my 75 BLM/RDM. My Lv. 71 NIN/15THF was camping Devil Mantas for Angel Skin at Kuftal and was relatively close by for when I spotted him. After not knowing his ToD about 6 hours in he finally pops...and I'm just staring him down thinking how bad I wanted to kill him as my friend rushed over to come before he depopped. He then informed me he had a gimp subjob of Lv. 15 THF instead of WAR and I knew this was going to be trouble and we we're probably going to wipe. As I was staring him down waiting for my friend...a 75NIN/37WAR popped also eyeballing it and sighing dejectedly with me. We both definitely wanted it and I did something crazy...I asked him to {Team up?} and he agreed. I invited him and he Provoked the mofo and we pulled him inside the nearby cave. Around 10 seconds after the Provoke the wind weather had disappeared to my relief after claiming it...My gimp NIN friend who was still running never would have made it in time if that mystery Ninja wasn't there to team up. It was actually going really rough for quite a while and the damage output wasn't too strong but it was slowly chipping him away. The only problem was...his Storm Winds were hitting both of them (and my NIN friend was kinda dead weight in the DD department). I was building up so much hate from healing them that it ALMOST felt like he had an ability to reset hate...although I doubt he did so don't go thinking that...but that's what it felt like. Somehow they managed to not take damage at all for 5 entire minutes right at the point I had close to 0 MP and had already used my Manafont to supply more cures...I was able to fully rest and finish off the cures at what would have been a wipe. Went 1/1 on him when the guest Ninja lost the lot. SMN and THF Duo Just decided tonight to try this NM to try and get me a Dagger before i hit Lv.69 on my THF. I went on SMN and my Friend went on THF we are both 75 and pretty well geared. During the fight at around 50%, i noticed the NM started to spam an AoE TP move (Stormwind) which was doing around 300+ DMG to each of us, which he done back to back a few times. When fighting this NM i recommend having a job with Subtle Blow and if bringing DD classes to keep meleeing to a minimal and come /SAM for Meditate. (Meditate > Run in > WS > Run Away) Other than the TP spam this was an easy fight only took about 13~15mins in all. And yes, the Dagger did drop :D 1/1 TH4 ftw! NIN Solo Gear setup; Evasion(No Shadows) Head - Ninja Hatasbua +1 Body - Usukane Haramaki Hands - Usukane Gote Pants - Byakko's Haidate Feet - Usukane Sune-ate Ranged - Ungur Boomerang Normal TP(Shadows up) Main Hand - Senj Off Hand - Perdu Head - Walahra Turban Body - Ninja Chainmail +1 Hands - Dusk Gloves +1 Ring 1 - Toreador's Ring Ring 2 - Toreador's Ring Earring 1 - Brutal Earring Earring 2 - Ethereal Earring Back - Cuchulain Mantle Waist - Sonic Belt Pants - Byakko's Haidate Feet - Usukane Sune-ate Weapon Skill Head - Gnadbod's Helm Body - Usukane Haramaki Hands - Ninja Tekko +1 (Koga Tekko +1 at night) Pants - Byakko's Haidate Back - Cerberus Mantle +1 Waist - Warwolf Belt Feet - Usukane Sune-ate Ring 1 - Triumph ring Ring 2 - Raja's Ring Earring 1 - Brutal Earring Earring 2 - Triumph Earring The Fight; Basically its a straight forward fight, I was /DNC so when my HP dropped below 50% I cured, I didn't have an issue keeping shadows up, I would never sit in full evasion, my accuracy with the setup above was roughly 80%, I stuck to Yellow Curry for my food, the NM pop'd in the far back so when I pulled it, it was during the day so no Ninja Kyahan +1's I pulled it, in full evasion and linked a ton of mobs, trained it to the zone, and Kreutzet reset slowly making his way back, by the time I rezoned he was at the mouth of the cave, I casted Kurayami and the fight began. After Blinding the NM I proceeded to debuff him, Hojo, Jubaku, Dokumori, after enfeebles all were on I started TPing the mob, when he did Stormwind 3x in a row it dropped me to roughly 75% I waited for the third one to go off before recasting shadows, I maintained debuffs so he was constantly at a disadvantage, the fight was really smooth my TP hits were hitting for 80-100 my WSs when my HP was high enough were doing 1.1-1.5k, if you do this fight solo, I strongly suggest you keep him debuffed, you do not need the same setup as I have I was simply going over what I had used during the fight, I had a lot of fun with this fight, took me roughly 5 minutes to kill it from first engage, 1/1 on a knife I won't probably use, but if my Thief ever gets up that high, then hurray. I also recommend if your accuracy is not that good, you use quickstep to lower its evasion, doing so for me raised me up to a 90% hit rate, I had Hope Torque on, and 8/8 Katana merits, when I obtain my Kikoku I will definitely do this fight again if I happen to have the free time. Hope this was of some help, best of luck to everyone on their fight. Peace. BRD Solo Just need a decent DD set and a nice consistent Lullaby set. My TP set was: Dweomer Knife (CHR +4 Magic Accuracy +5 Song Spellcasting Time -3% augments) / Joyeuse / Angel Lyre / Walahra Turban / String Torque (The 5 wind resist helps <.<) / Minuet Earring / Melody Earring +1 / Kirin's Osode / Dusk Gloves / Lava's Ring / Kusha's Ring / Amemet Mantle +1 / Swift Belt / Byakko's Haidate / Dusk Ledelsens / For Evisceration, these are the only slots I swapped in from TP set(still in progress ^-^;) Voyager Sallet / Bard's Justaucorps / Virtuoso Belt / Oliphant Did a good 300-600 per Evis. Lullaby set Apollo's Staff / Light Grip / Iron Ram Horn / Bard's Roundlet / Wind Torque / Beastly Earring / Melody Earring +1 Kirin's Osode / Sha'ir Gages / Nereid Ring / Nereid Ring / Jester's Cape +1 / Gleeman's Belt / Sha'ir Seraweels / Teal Pigaches The Fight: Keep Elegy up at all times, use some sorta Accuracy food, I used Crab Sushi. If you want to you can use Tuna Sushi and get the Accuracy and CHR for Lullaby. Make sure to Finale whenever it Feather Barriers. My Buffs were Madrigal/March, I put up Paeon/Madrigal or March whenever I got into yellow HP, from Double Attack proc, Triple Attack or Stormwind. During it's Stormwind spam I'd sleep it after its second one, and put Paeon VI and V up, and keep it slept til I recover a fair amount of HP. Then I'd wake it up and take on the last one, sleep it, Regen up again, and go at it. Basically just straight tank this as much as you can going Ni Ichi Ni Ichi, before you gotta Lullaby it to recast Shadows. You're gonna be Lullabying a good amount of times. This thing is Lullaby-able, but it can resist, so don't get cocky. Do not be afraid to switch weapons to Lullaby. It's better to be safe than keep all your TP and die. So that's about all there is to it. --BruHouse 01:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC)